


I Will Always Find You

by AlwayzHuman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Carnival, Festival, Friendship, M/M, Online Chat, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Roman has four friends on a chat site. He has a crush on his friend Anxiety/Virgil. The five decide to meet up at a festival.Feeling as though his feelings are one-sided, Roman starts flirting with an emo boy in line.Inspired by Oresamawesome's Live Stream Video "Princy's Epic Quest"





	I Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Oresamawesome's Live Stream Video "Princy's Epic Quest"
> 
> I wrote this story a long while ago and only recently remembered it. So I'm posting in case anyone might enjoy reading it.

It all started with Roman’s boredom. He ended searching the web for something to do and came upon an online chat. At first, only Logic, Dad, VineGuy, and Roman (going by Princy) joined the group chat. Then Anxiety showed up and Roman and Anxiety bantered and argued back and forth.

Over time, Princy and Anxiety went from hating each other to a banter-loving friendship, causing Roman to slowly form a crush on his online friend. At the same time, Princy and Anxiety team up on Dad and Logic to tease the duo when they would show any signs of crushing on each other. VineGuy would either join in on their teasing or get them to settle down when they’ve gone far enough. 

Half a year after they all met on the chat, Roman heard about Logic and Dad up bumping into each other at the library in their hometown. He watched as they started to get to know each other outside of the chat and began dating shortly after. Roman, Anxiety, and VineGuy cheered for them and Princy ended up owing Anxiety ten dollars.

Then the inevitable happened. 

Princy and Anxiety both left the chat for a while, Princy left for an audition and Anxiety went to bed.

**Dad:** Bye VineGuy! Logan, it’s time to get ready to meet my family. Don’t forget to bring the fruitcake.

**Dad has signed out.**

**VineGuy:** Wait, why’d he call you Logan? Was that a typo?

**Logic:** No, Logan is my name. You didn’t really think I’d have my boyfriend call me by my chat name, did you?

**Logic has signed out.**

VineGuy wanted to ask if he knew anyone else’s names but couldn’t with Logic, Logan, leaving the chat before he could ask. 

After that, the five slowly became close friends and revealed their real names to each other, Virgil told them his name last. On their two year friendship anniversary the group decided they should try to meet up. Roman began to plan as they quickly found out that they all lived in the same town and decided to set up a meeting for the end of the week.

At the same time, Roman, who was still crushing on Virgil, was beginning to think that his affections were only one-sided.

**Princy:** GUY! There’s a festival in town starting at the end of the week! Let’s go there!

**Logic:** A festival on opening night? Are you sure that’s a good idea?

**Dad:** Oh, come on, Lo! It’ll be fun!

**VineGuy:** Yeah, plus you and Pat could be a cliche on the Ferris Wheel ;)

**Anx:** But there is going to be a lot of people there. Like, A LOT of people.

**Princy:** Maybe so, Doom and Gloom, but we’ll be together! You’ll be surrounded by friends!

**Dad:** Princy, Virge might not want to meet in a crowded area. He does have a lot of anxiety after all.

**Princy:** … You’re right padre.

**Princy:** Where would you like to meet up, JD-lightful?

**Anx:** …

**Anx:** Well, actually…

**Anx:** … I was thinking about maybe going to the festival eventually anyways.

**Princy:** REally?!

**Anx:** Really, really.

**Princy:** YES!!!

**Princy:** Wait! DID YOU JUST QUOTE SHREK!!!!

**Anx:** ...no…

**Princy:** YOU DID! I bet you’re blushing behind that screen of yours, Jack Smellington!

**Logic:** Will you two stop flirting? What time are we meeting up at the festival?

**Princy:** I am NOT flirting!

**Anx:** We aren’t flirting.

**Private Chat**

**Dad:** Ten bucks says they’ll be a couple by the time we leave the festival.

**Logic:** Really, Patton? Betting?

**VineGuy:** You’re on!

**Logic:** Why do I associate with any of you?

Roman woke up early that Saturday morning with excitement, thrilled to finally meet his chat pals. Then he started to panic when he noticed his phone only had a thirty percent charge with no charger in sight. He did manage to find his charger after looking for it all morning. 

Turned out his younger brother, Dugal, deceived him about taking his charger. Dugal had hidden the charger in his snake tank right next to his Eastern Ribbon Snake. Roman plugged in his phone while ranting to his brother, knowing that he needed to leave in fifteen minutes to get to the festival before the line gets too long. 

He still managed to get there early and arrived before the admittance line got too long. He stood in front of a boy that he found quite dashing. The boy wore a black hoodie with purple plaid patches, black skinny jeans that framed him well, and black high tops. Headphones hung around his neck and his dyed purple hair hung over his face as he waited for the line to move.

“Greetings Dark Prince!” Roman flirted a little too loudly, making the dark clothed boy jump in surprise. The poor boy looked as if he did not expect to talk to anyone while waiting in line and looked around to see if Roman was actually trying to talk to anyone else. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Roman asked, stepping closer to the emo boy to keep his focus.

“No, but I scraped my knee crawling out of Hell.” The emo boy smirked at the surprised look Roman gave him.

“I can hardly believe that someone as handsome as you could possibly be from Hell,” Roman said after he had recovered.

“Well, Hell is supposed to tempt souls into its depths, isn’t it?”

Roman continued to flirt with the emo boy in front of him the whole time they waited in line, fascinated by his morbid answers. The emo boy originally tried to keep shooting the princely man down but eventually began to have fun with it. Neither gave the other their name and they went their separate ways once they entered the festival. 

“But a last, I must bid thee adieu. I must charge my communication device so that I may contact my fellow companions,” Roman said as they entered the festival.

“Dork.” The emo boy snorted a laugh that he hid behind his hand. 

His free hand was suddenly gently grasped by Roman, who bowed and placed a chaste kiss on the back of the emo’s hand. Their eyes never left each other as Roman returned to his full height, a blush beginning to show against the white foundation of the emo’s face.

“Until we meet again, dark prince,” Roman said before bounding away to find a charging station. He quickly found one and took his charger out of his pocket and plugged his phone in before going into the group chat. He barely showed surprise when he saw that Logan had already sent a message.

**Logic:** Patton and I have arrived. We’re waiting in line right now.

**Princy:** Great! I’m already inside.

**Anx:** So am I. How’d I miss you coming in, Princy?

**Princy:** I can see the entrance from where I’m at. What should I be looking for?

**Princy:** I don’t know. I was the most handsome one there.

**Dad:** Logan and I have the same glasses!

**Anx:** Vain much, Sir Sing-A-Long?

“Patton! Logan!” Roman shouted, seeing the two enter. 

Patton broke away from Logan and tackled Roman in a bear hug. Logan didn’t seem to mind and followed his boyfriend at a more sedate pace. The trio took a minute to greet each other before Roman returned his attention back to the chat.

**Princy:** I found Patton and Logan!

**VineGuy:** Great! Where are you guys? I just walked into the park.

“I’ll get him!” Patton cheered before running off. Logan heaved a sigh before jogging after his boyfriend so he wouldn’t get lost.

**Princy:** For your information, Virg, I wasn’t the only good looking one

**Princy:** I had been flirting with a rather cute emo while I waited in line

**Anx:** …

**Anx:** What was the emo wearing?

**Princy:** Why do you want to know? Jealous?

**Anx:** No. I want to know because some flamboyant bozo kept flirting with me in line.

**Princy:** Hold up, were you wearing black skinny jeans and a black and purple hoodie?

**Anx:** So it was you flirting with me!

Roman blushed furiously at Virgil’s statement, ignoring the uncontrollable laughter in the distance.

**Logic:** Well this is an interesting turn of events.

**Dad:** AWW! You guys meet-cute!

**Dad:** Thomas can’t stop laughing

This made Roman look away from his phone and saw Patton and Logan still by the entrance. They stood with another boy, who held his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. 

**Princy:** Well, you started flirting back after a while!

**Anx:** I was bored and you were entertaining.

Roman made an offended princy noise, deflating more when he heard Thomas’ laughter renewed.

**Anx:** Where are you guys?

**Princy:** I’m at a charging station.

**Anx:** So am I. There’s no one else here.

**Logic:** There are five different charging stations that the festival has provided. It is entirely likely that the two of you are at different charging stations.

**VineGuy:** Which one are you by, Virg? We’ll meet up with you.

**Anx:** The one by tables

**Princy:** Tables? What kind of tables?

**Anx:** Table tables.

**Logic:** Game tables or regular tables?

**Anx:** Regular tables.

Roman packed his charger quickly and started running around the festival looking for Virgil. For a while, he lost track of the other three but bumped into them near a game stall with a bunch of rubber ducks. He could not find the tables Virgil talked about.

**Princy:** You’re going to have to give us more clues than that, Stormcloud.

Logan kept an eye on Patton playing the duck game while the others waited for Virgil to reply. It took several minutes before their anxious friend finally wrote back.

**Anx:** I had to use the restroom and then got lost.

**Princy:** What’s around you? Maybe we can lead you to us.

**Anx:** … um.

**Anx:** It’s hard to see past all of these people.

**Princy:** Try your best, Virge. I’ll come for you.

**Anx:** Ro, I don’t think it’ll be possible for you to find me in this crowd.

**Princy:** Virgil, I will always find you.

“Aww~!” Patton cooed when he finished the game and caught up on the chat.

“I do not think I have heard anything so…” Logan took out his notecards that Patton had given him a week after they had started dating. “... sappy.” Logan then turned to Patton to make sure he used the term right, getting a bright smile from his boyfriend.

“Why does your reply sound familiar?” Thomas asked with amusement. Before Roman could answer, Virgil finally responded back.

**Anx:** Did you just quote Once Upon a Time?

“That’s right!” Thomas cheered. “Didn’t Prince Charming say that to Snow White?” He received no reply as Roman’s face began to turn crimson. “Oh…  _ oh! _ You have a crush on Virge!” Roman only got redder as he placed all of his focus on his phone as Virgil finally sent another message.

**Anx:** Okay, Charming. I managed to get out of the crowd but I still don’t know where I’m at. 

**Princy:** What’s around you?

**Anx:** I’m next to that game where you shoot water into the clown’s mouth.

**VineGuy:** I’ve never seen anyone start running so fast in my life.

Logan grabbed Patton’s wrist, who grabbed Thomas’ wrist, so none of them would get lost while they chased after Roman’s speeding figure. Roman weaved between the people at the festival in hopes of finding his dark prince. On the way, Roman’s phone died.

“This is better than a Disney love story,” Patton said with glee, giggling when Logan gave him a deadpan expression.

“Ugh!” Roman shouted. “I still can’t see him.”

“Maybe you should try shouting for him,” Patton suggested.

“I do not think that will work, Roman,” Logan informs. “There are too many people and-”

“Virgil!” Roman shouts as he nears the game booth, his friends not far behind him. “Anxiety!” The four waited, hoping that Virgil will either run up to them or shout back. Roman wanted to check his phone to see if Virgil had left any more messages but with his phone dead, he was unable to do so.

“OH MY GOODNESS!!” Patton shouts, making everyone look at him. Their bubbly friend stared at his phone and nearly vibrated where he stood. “Roman, he heard you shouting!”

“He’s close,” Thomas said. “Call him again!”

“Don’t. You’re going to disturb the other guests,” Logan warned.

“Virgil! Anxiety!” Roman refused to listen. His shouting made a few people quiet down and stare at him.

“Roman?!” They heard the call but couldn’t see where it came from.

“Virgil!” Roman began racing through the people, calling out his friend’s name. 

Thomas and the other two chased after their dramatic friend. Each time Roman called out his friend’s name, he heard a reply just a little bit closer than before. Roman mentally mused about how this felt like a bad mashup of Marco Polo and Hide and Seek. 

Someone tripping and bumping into Roman ripped him out of his thoughts. The princely man managed to stay upright and grabbed the waist of the man before he fell. To others, it might look like Roman just dipped an emo instead of preventing said emo from falling to the ground. The two stared at each other in shock. Then Roman slowly smirked, recognizing the hoodie the other wore.

“Virgil,” Roman whispered. He watched as the other began to give his own smirk.

“Roman,” the emo boy breathed out. A grin began to take over Roman’s lips.

“I told you I’d find you,” Roman teased, pulling Virgil to his feet. “No matter what you do, I will always find you.”

“Is this the only way you can catch a man? By running into him?” Virgil teased back, making Roman hold back a laugh.

“It’s the only way to catch Stormclouds like you,” Roman countered.

“Aren’t  _ you  _ a real Prince Charming.” Virgil rolled his eyes at the princely man. The emo stepped back a bit, just realizing that Roman still held him close in his arms.

“I do try my best,” Roman said dramatically as he held one of Virgil’s hands before it could slip away and kissed the back of it, never breaking eye contact once again. They continued to stare at each other as Roman rose to his full height. 

“There you two are!” Thomas called, making the two back up from each other and break eye contact. Thomas, Logan, and Patton finally caught up to their princely and anxious friends.

“I’m impressed that you managed to find each other,” Logan added. “Although you did manage to disturb several people with your shouting.

“They’re so cute together!” Patton cooed, making the other two blush.

“Now that we’ve got Hot Topic here, what should we do next?” Roman asked the group.

“Aww, you think I’m hot,” Virgil teased. Roman went red and started to stutter out how that wasn’t what he meant. The anxious one hid his laugh behind a hand when he saw how red the princely man turned.

The group debated about which attraction to go to first before finding an agreement. They rode several rides, some of them at least twice with Thomas’ insistence; ate way too many sweets, Patton now an Energizer Bunny that Logan will need to deal with later; and won prizes, Roman managed to win Virgil a royal purple teddy bear and Virgil won Roman a red alien. They talked for hours, exchanged numbers so they could text each other, and thoroughly enjoyed their time together. 

Roman even gave Virgil his ten dollars for winning their bet a while back. Throughout all of this, Patton, Logan, and Thomas kept putting Roman and Virgil together in one way or another. Not that it was hard considering the two kept wanting to spend as much time together as they could.

To end their crazy adventure of a day, the group decided to go to the Ferris Wheel and watch the fireworks. Patton claimed one seat for himself and Logan and Thomas insisted that Roman and Virgil go together, muttering about how the two needed some alone time with all of their flirting. Roman and Virgil sat at the top a second time, participating in either small talk or peaceful silence the entire ride when the fireworks began to go off.

“Hey, Virgil?”

“Yeah, Princy?”

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Roman’s gaze never leaving the colorful explosions in front of them for fear of losing his courage.

“I plan to stay in bed all day.” Virgil glanced in Roman’s direction with a curious look. “Why?”

“Well, there is a coffee shop near the theatre that I work at that makes the best coffee if you don’t mind leaving your precious bed,” Roman teased. The two began to make their descent down the Ferris Wheel.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Virgil said with a laugh.

“Be there at ten in the morning and it’s a date,” Roman told him just as the ride operator unlocked their seat. 

The princely man hopped out of his seat first and made his way to the other couple of the group, who looked slightly disheveled. Virgil froze up with wide eyes until the operator told him he needed to move. The anxious man quickly hopped out, his eyes staying locked onto Roman’s back.

“Hey, you okay Virge?” Thomas asked, getting out of the ride and catching up with Virgil.

“I think Roman just asked me out on a date,” Virgil said, turning to Thomas.

“Is that good or bad in your opinion?” 

“I don’t know…” Virgil mumbled. “What if he only meant it as a joke? What if this is just a game to him?”

“Dude, let me stop you right there,” Thomas interrupted, not allowing Virgil to continue his spiral. “When I told them that I was here, Roman stayed behind to charge his phone while Patton and Logan came to get me. Then you message in the group chat saying that you were already here and charging your phone and he unplugs his phone just to go find you. He let his phone die just so he wouldn’t have to stop looking for you. Roman loves his phone! Not only that, but he practically admitted to crushing on you with the whole Once Upon a Time statement.”

“So you’re saying I should go on that date?”

“Yes, but only if you want it to be a date. Otherwise, tell him now that you don’t want to be anything more than friends.” Thomas and Virgil then caught up to the others, who gave them questioning looks. “So, which way to the exit?”

“It’s this way,” Logan said, still slightly dazed as he led the way with Patton. Thomas walked on the other side of Logan and Roman and Virgil right behind the three of them.

As they walked, Virgil took a deep breath before reaching his hand out to hold Roman’s hand tentatively. This startled the princely man for a moment before he smiled and threaded their fingers together, a light blush covering both of their cheeks. Thomas only glanced back at them once and smiled when he saw them holding hands and the shy smiles they wore. Thomas’ first thought was:

_ ‘Cute.’  _

His second thought was:

_ ‘Now I owe Patton ten dollars.’ _


End file.
